


New Discoveries

by TiffanyF



Series: Goseigers [3]
Category: Tensou Sentai Goseiger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9680120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: Hyde tries to figure out a way to move Agri into his bedroom for good, and also teaches his lover something new - even if the lesson doesn't take that long.Don't own, don't claim.





	

Hyde had a problem. Technically he had five, but the main one was trying to find time to be alone with his boyfriend, Agri. There was always someone else in the house, which is where the five problems came into play. No matter how hard they tried, someone was around or wanted to tag along with them when they left the house. Hyde had thought the library would be a safe place to be alone, but Alata had invited himself along and then spent the time looking at art books while Hyde and Agri pretended to do some research into their various specialities. Hyde considered himself lucky that Alata didn’t realize there were no real books in the library that would teach them how to improve their powers - other than ways to help the humans and planet, of course. 

They’d tried to go for a run and Moune tailed them. Going out to eat had ended up with Eri in the same place. There was nowhere in the house that was safe because of the professor and Nozomu. Hyde was starting to get desperate. He could tell that Agri was frustrated as well, but was equally as lost as he was on what to do. There was the field that Agri loved so much, but it held some darker memories for Hyde and he really didn’t want to take his boyfriend back there until they’d had some time to recover from the whole misunderstanding about Magis.

They were walking back from training, the others ahead of them, when Hyde snapped and pulled Agri into one of the abandoned buildings they’d been working in. “Hyde?” Agri asked, puzzled.

“I have to,” Hyde replied. He pulled Agri against him and kissed him, tongue sliding easily into Agri’s mouth. Agri wrapped his arms around Hyde’s lean shoulders and pushed in as closely as he could, equally eager for the contact, and losing himself in the sensations he’d missed so much. But Hyde’s ears were still working and he heard what he was dreading.

“Hey, where are Hyde and Nii-san?” Moune asked.

“They were right here,” Eri said. “They must have fallen behind. Come on, Alata, let’s go look for them.”

“Okay.”

Hyde broke the kiss and leaned down. “Do you think you can sneak to my room tonight once the others are asleep?” he asked.

“I’ll find a way,” Agri said. “We have to do something about this, Hyde.”

“I know. I’ll think of something.” He kissed Agri again and stepped back, checking to make sure that it wasn’t too obvious what they had just been doing. To his relief, Agri’s flush was hidden by the sheen he always had after working out and his clothes were baggy enough to hide the bulge Hyde had felt. “We cannot continue like this.”

“Yeah.”

“Hey, what are you two doing in here?” Eri asked.

Hyde looked over. “We heard something strange and came to see what it was,” he replied evenly. “But it turned out to be nothing but a stray cat. We were just about to come and rejoin you. Isn’t it about time for dinner?”

“Yeah, and Moune is cooking,” Alata said from the doorway.

“Yay, I’ll help her!” Eri bounced out to join her friend. 

Alata stayed in the doorway and looked at the other two boys. “I don’t care,” he said softly. “You guys are good for each other and no one should dictate love. Let me know if I can help.”

“How do you think Eri will take the news?” Hyde asked. He was surprised, but not overly, that Alata had discovered the truth. The red angel was remarkable at reading sounds on the wind and had probably heard them together from the beginning, no matter how far he had been from the house at the time.

“She’ll be happy for you,” Alata replied. “Surprised and she’ll want to ask you a lot of questions, but she’ll be happy. Just like she always is.”

Agri grinned. “I wish I could be that sure about Moune. A couple of our clan are gay and she didn’t react really well when she heard about them,” he said. “I really don’t want her to find out.”

“You guys hide it well,” Alata said as they started to walk at a more sedate pace than the girls had taken. “If I hadn’t heard a few things, I wouldn’t have known. Eri might know something is up just because she can hear almost as well as I can, but she won’t say anything unless it comes up in conversation. You know how she is.”

Hyde smiled. “So our main concerns are Moune and the professor. Nozomu is too young to really understand and we don’t want him to find out unless it’s absolutely necessary.”

“I’ll distract the girls for an hour is you want to come home late,” Alata said.

“No, it’s too risky in the open,” Hyde said. “I suppose you heard what I said to Agri.”

“Of course, and I won’t say a word when he leaves our room in the middle of the night,” Alata smiled. He ducked and took off running with Agri behind him. Hyde chuckled and followed them. He was always amused by the new things he was learning about the other two clans he was working with.  
************************

Hyde didn’t even have to fight to stay awake that night. He was excited about the idea that his boyfriend would be able to sneak away and spend time with him. He’d been giving the idea a lot of thought, on how he would be able to move Agri into his room without making the girls suspicious, and was slightly depressed that he hadn’t been able to come up with an answer. Things would be much easier - but also harder - if they could stay in the same room every night without Agri moving around the house.

He turned on a dim light when he heard a noise in the hall and smiled when Agri slipped into the room. “Any problems?” he asked.

“Alata ran interference for me,” Agri replied. He slipped off his top and sat on the futon. “He also suggested that we should just move me in here.”

“I was thinking about that all evening,” Hyde said. He reached over and ran a hand softly over Agri’s bare arm, smiling at the small shiver it produced. “But I can’t come up with any reason we can give the girls that they will accept.”

“And they’ll ask,” Agri sighed. “And ask until they get an answer they like.” He leaned in, eyes half-lidded in invitation.

“We’ll talk about it later,” Hyde said. He closed the distance between them and pulled Agri down on top of him, claiming the younger angels lips in a soft kiss. Agri braced his weight as best he could and tilted to make the kiss a little easier. Hyde captured his boyfriend’s head in his hands and held him still and took control of the kiss. He used his tongue to lap but pulled back when Agri opened to him, pressing kisses along Agri’s face and jaw, licking softly to get the full taste of Agri’s skin. Agri’s head dropped down so his face was even with Hyde’s neck, and he took full advantage of it, nipping softly at the skin under his lips. He’d watched the movies with Hyde and, as much as it bugged him to see the actor that looked so much like him, he’d paid close attention to what the two boys on the screen did, so he would have some idea of what he should be doing with Hyde.

“For what I have planned for tonight, you need to be here and I need to be there,” Hyde whispered rolling them so that Agri was on his back with Hyde over him. “And you have to stay quiet. This will be intense for you.”

“What are we going to do?”

“What Gii did to Takumi at the end of the third movie, even though you can’t see it in the movie,” Hyde smiled. He pushed up to his knees and knelt between Agri’s legs. “I know how much those movies bother you, but they really are good instructional videos.”

Agri slid his hands under Hyde’s t-shirt and smiled. “How can I complain if they give you such good ideas?” he asked. “What do you need me to do?”

“Lie there and let me take you flying,” Hyde said. “You will need to be quiet, even though I suspect that it will be difficult for you to do so.” He slipped his hands under the band for the shorts Agri was wearing and pushed them down, exposing the younger angel to his gaze.

“Not fair,” Agri muttered, trying to get Hyde’s t-shirt off.

Hyde moved back and quickly undressed before he moved back in and licked the tip of Agri’s erection. Agri wasn’t expecting the move or the shock of sensation that rushed through his body and gasped loudly before he stuffed his fist in his mouth to try and muffle his cries. Hyde glanced up with a grin and then took the erection in his mouth and started moving slowly, tasting as much as he could as he moved. He kept an eye on his boyfriend, trying to judge exactly how much pressure he could use, which areas seemed to get the best reactions, and how close Agri was to flying.

Agri’s body tensed up and he came with a muffled shout. Hyde pulled back and licked his lips. It had been a long time since he’d tried to please a lover in such a way, and he was pleased to see it didn’t seem like he’d lost his touch.

“You could have warned me,” Agri muttered, still gasping a little for air.

“There isn’t a good warning to give for such a thing,” Hyde said, lying down next to the younger angel. He started thrusting against Agri’s hip to find his own release. “I am guessing you enjoyed it?”

“So much, but how do you learn to do something like that?”

“Just practice,” Hyde said. “You can try next time should you wish, but we first need to figure out how to move you into this room without causing questions with the girls.” He climaxed with a groan and relaxed down against Agri’s side.

“I’m sure we’ll be able to come up with something, even if I have to sneak in here for a while,” Agri said. 

“I wish I could believe it will be that easy,” Hyde said, knowing that Agri was almost asleep. They could think about it more in the morning.


End file.
